Steel Doors
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: *one shot* HieixKurama~ Hiei leaves after Kurama tried to explain his feelings for him. Will he realize the truth?


Standard Disclaimers: Don't own it, never will. Standard Warnings: Yoai, if you don't like, then don't read.  
  
Steel Doors *One Shot* By: Angelgirl  
  
"Hiei I---"  
  
Too late. In a blur of black he was gone.  
  
The wind blew the sheer curtains about softly, with a crisp autumn breeze. Kurama stared numbly after the small fire demon, even long after his ki receded. Faltering emotionlessly, he stumbled to the bed and as his head hit the pillow, Kurama's world shattered.  
  
Soft, deep, crystalline tears trailed down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Dammit Hiei!" He yelled into the fabric of his pillow.  
  
***  
  
Miles away, shrouded by the shadows of many tall trees, stood a darkly clad figure.  
  
"Dammit Kurama!" Hiei yelled, slamming his fist into the tree. Spider web cracks ran up its trunk, splintering the bark, having it rain down on him before it hit the ground.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What are you trying to say fox?" He asked curiously. "That you have feelings for me?"  
  
Kurama blushed a little bit. "Well, I---"  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide. "You don't-you mean that you want /me/? He said taking a step back. Kurama swallowed. Hard.  
  
"Hiei I---"  
  
He couldn't listen anymore. So the small koorime did the only thing he could. He ran.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
***  
  
The red haired youth picked his head up from his pillow, glancing at the clock.  
  
2:07 am.  
  
With a groan, he half-heartedly pulled an arm free from beneath himself and wiped his eyes. For a moment, he stared at the salty tears that lingered on his fingers. Had he seriously cried himself to sleep? Ruefully, he clenched his hand into a tight fist.  
  
He was truly weak.  
  
Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Shaking slightly, he turned to face his open window. The breeze had gotten cooler, and it sent an uncomfortable chill through his body.  
  
He rose clumsily to his feet, still half-asleep. But when his hands reached the window, he couldn't find the will to shut it.  
  
New tears filling his clouded emerald eyes, Kurama turned away, and leaned against the wall beside the vacant windowsill.  
  
Uncontrolled tears rolled down his previously dampened cheeks as he slid to the floor. Wrapping his arms around his legs he drew them close until he could find peace in sleep.  
  
'Please come back Hiei." He begged in his mind. 'Please."  
  
***  
  
Hiei nearly fell out of his tree.  
  
'Please come back Hiei. Please."  
  
The little demon looked around sharply but found no one. For a moment he though it was Kurama but, that wasn't possible. Was it?  
  
He shifted uncomfortably on the strong limb he had chosen for the night. 'It couldn't be Kurama." He tried to assure himself. But then, he found himself smiling. Weirder things had happened since he'd met the former kitsune.  
  
A wave of emotions hit the short koorime at the thought of a certain red haired demon. He shook his head. He'd been spending too much time in the Ningenki.  
  
The thought struck him.  
  
Why had he stayed here? Yukina was safe at Genkai's; Urameshi and that stupid oaf Kuwabaka didn't need him right now. So why was he here?  
  
Hiei realized something then. Something that he thought he would never admit to any one. Not even to himself.  
  
He turned his head gingerly in the direction he'd come from. Oh. Shit.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
***  
  
A black shadow flitted through a familiar window carefully. He glanced around the room, only to be disappointed at the absence of his friend.  
  
"Kitsune no baka." He whispered mournfully to himself.  
  
But before he could leave, something shifted in the corner of his eye. He moved slowly to find Kurama in only a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, curled up on the floor.  
  
Bending down, he picked him up gently, and with little difficulty, placed him on the bed. As his red head pressed into the pillow, Hiei realized that he'd been crying.  
  
"So you really meant it, huh fox?"  
  
"Mmm, hmm." Kurama answered sleepily, turning on his side. "I did." He whispered.  
  
The little fire demon smiled thoughtfully, realizing his friend was still asleep. Though, the word "friend" didn't quite sound right anymore.  
  
Quietly, he closed the window and slipped onto the bed beside the pale demon.  
  
"You see," he whispered into Kurama's ear. "You won't ever have to leave it open for me again. I'm staying here, always."  
  
As he pressed his head into the nape of Kurama's neck, he failed to realize that one previously sleeping fox had woken, and heard everything he'd said.  
  
*** A/N: Well, I thought it was cute. Just some random idea that popped into my head. A thanks goes to lessa for being my muse! I hoped you liked it. Man it feels good to have another story out there! I was beginning to think I would never get around to posting. Anyway, gotta run so, Ja!  
  
~Angelgirl 


End file.
